Love Can Be a Crime
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: Duncan is an assassin who kills people. Courtney is a lawyer who has to defend the clients who are being framed for Duncan's kills. How will Duncan keep this huge secret from his girlfriend? How will this turn out? How will Courtney react? A crime story.


**A/N- Okay this is a story where the TD characters are about 20-30 something years old.**

**

* * *

**

June 7th 9:00 PM

A swift shadow moves around the gym, another person was going to get murdered; a person was going to get killed by the boy Duncan Drew Nelson.

Eva was a typical girl alone, lifting weights. She was a female wrestler and needed to be ready for her match tomorrow. "100. Just need 50 more than time to head back home for the night." Eva says lifting one more up.

Duncan was hidden on the roof, watching the next person he was going to kill silently. He was going to kill this girl, an innocent girl to him but for his leader; it was a big deal and he would get paid. It was a victory unless he got caught; it was the hardest job in the whole wide world. He was an assassin, a murderer, and killer. He had a criminal record but now it was to a higher level. It now involved life or death. He needed to keep a low profile for many reasons. But the most important one was he needed to keep this secret away from his girlfriend Courtney Emilie-Claire Barlow.

He awaited the bosses call and sat there mostly thinking of how he would make his first kill. He couldn't come close to her; he needed to find a way, a way to kill this women powerhouse.

Then his cell rang. "Hello? Duncan are you there?" A voice asks.

"I am, and getting ready to plan her death but she looks like I girl I can't simply knife," Duncan says.

"Look at the file. It's all you need to know." The voice says.

"Thanks McLean," Duncan says and grabs his file and reads it.

_*Picture of Eva here*_

_Name: Eva Julia Chantrey_

_Age: 27_

_Job: Female Wrestler_

_Watch Out: She is powerful and can lift anything_

_Weak Point: In wrestling she has shown that a sneak attack from afar is the best. Her temper is also a big help to use against her._

"Great I get stuck killing a strong person." Duncan mumbles and hops off the roof and quietly sneaks in.

June 7th 9:15 PM

"125," Eva says.

Quietly Duncan walked around covering all the security cameras that were there. "Almost too easy," Duncan says quietly to himself.

Eva was already done 129 and then heard a voice and walked a bit closer and closer to the exit, the powerhouse was scared.

A shadow was across the hallway and got bigger and bigger, Duncan waiting to approach Eva. Hidden in the shadows he climbed up to an air vent and crawled silently and saw the vent where a bulky man was there watching a soap opera and crying his eyes out.

"Loser," Duncan says a bit too loud.

"Who's there?" The fitness coach asks and grabs a rifle and walks around the building.

"Things got a lot harder." Duncan mumbled and crawled to many vents almost getting chased by the Coach.

June 7th 9:30 PM

Duncan hid in the vents and began crawling away.

The coach heard the noise and began to look around and saw that a vent was opened. He climbed up and began crawling through the vent system.

Duncan heard the coach but continued to crawl through the vents, determined to kill her.

June 7th 9:45 PM

After endlessly searching through the vent system Duncan found the vent that had Eva. He got his gun and aimed it at Eva. Getting ready to shoot he heard a noise in the vents. As he panicked he shot two bullets, both just nearly hitting her.

"What the heck!" Eva yells and looks around.

Duncan popped out and smirked. "Well, well looks like I missed." Duncan says but gives her a smirk.

"Did you do that?" Eva screams.

"No. It was the tooth fairy," Duncan says using sarcasm.

"You're going to be sorry!" Eva yells and gets some dumbbells and throws them in Duncan's direction.

"You throw like a girl, princess," Duncan says taunting her.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Eva screams in rage and throws gym equipment at him, but always missing.

"You think that's good? I can do better," Duncan taunts.

Eva ran and tried to tackle him, but missing. Her rage grew; soon she wanted to rip his head off. She charged at him until he was pinned on the wall. "Got something to say? Punk!" Eva spits.

"Yes. Goodbye Eva. Your rage got the best of you and now here you are dead." Duncan says pointing a gun on her stomach.

"What do you mea-" Then when she realized what he meant and her eyes widen and then "BAM!" a gunshot was heard and Eva laid on the ground unemotional and hollow.

Duncan grinned and escaped and carefully made it outside but called the cops and told them the address and left for home.

June 7th 10:00 PM

The coach finally made it to the gym and saw a dead Eva and put the pistol down and looked at the dead body.

Suddenly the cops came in. "Freeze!" The cops yelled and arrested the coach and took the dead body away.

June 8th 6:15 PM

Duncan waited at home, waiting for Courtney to come home.

"Hey Duncan," Courtney said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you start cooking already?" Duncan asks.

"Listen Duncan, I have a case I have to do and protect this client, so can I postpone dinner?" Courtney asks and sits down at the table rubbing her temple.

"Sure. I'll help with the case." Duncan says and pulls a chair beside her and reads the case.

_*Picture of Eva here*_

_Victim: Eva Julia Chantrey_

_Age: 27_

_Profession: Female Wrestler_

_Place: Boone's Gym Studio_

_Death: A shot in the heart_

_Time of Death: June 7th 9:45_

_*Picture of him here*_

_Client: Darius Eddie Boone_

_Age: 45_

_Profession: Personal Trainer_

_Relation with Victim: Eva's personal trainer_

_Possible motives: Sick of her temper. Hates her attitude. Causing people to leave the studio in fear._

_Evidence: He was there at the time of the crime scene. He had a rifle in his hand and were gunshots. Traces of his footprints and hair around the crime scenes._

Duncan sighed, "Good luck on your case."

Courtney smiled and kissed him and began to make dinner.

June 8th 9:00 PM

After eating and watching TV, Duncan was tired and yawned. "Princess, I am heading to sleep," Duncan says and walks up the stairs.

June 8th 9:15 PM

After Duncan finished brushing his teeth and taking a shower he rested on his bed and was in his thoughts.

He was the reason Courtney was going to lose the case. He was the reason the coach was going to be sent to jail. He was a murderer. He killed an innocent person. He was working for McLean. He was the boyfriend of an innocent girl while she didn't know he was a killer. He was guilty.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Courtney asks.

Duncan nodded and both of them rested.

June 11th 6:20

Courtney came home and moped. She lost the case, she sent her client to jail, and it was the first case and she lost.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asks Courtney.

"D-D-D-D-Duncan I lost my first case!" Courtney wails.

"Princess, you'll get it next time," Duncan comforts her. The truth was if it involved him, she wouldn't win the next case. How could he face this now, how?

* * *

**A/N- Haha not my best work eh? I just needed to get the shooting out of the way. Anyways if people ask why I am killing people, it's because you guys know who they are. It's not like I am going to make him kill a person named Billy Joe or Mary Sue. And if yuo can figure out how I got the names for people props to you. Love it? Like it? Eh? Should I continue? Review?**


End file.
